


Freckles

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Post-Mission, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: Harry and Eggsy cuddle in bed the morning after a mission debrief. Harry notes all of Eggsy's new freckles, they discuss why Eggsy chose JB, and they share many forehead kisses.





	Freckles

It was late on a sunny Sunday morning, the two deciding to sleep in after last night's late debrief. Harry's knees had been complaining over all the running and jumping, and Eggsy was plain tired. 

 

The two had been in and out of consciousness all morning, Eggsy occasionally groaning as he stretches and makes himself more comfortable, Harry huffing and grumbling out snores. The blanket had shifted down the bed, exposing Eggsy's bare back and just the waistband of his boxers. He grunts quietly as Harry's arm flops over his waist, then feels the soft snuffling of his nose against his shoulder, not unlike the way JB normally woke him. 

 

"Good morning, dearest…" Harry murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Eggsy's shoulder, his voice thick and grovelling with sleep. 

"Morning… Mmh…" Eggsy replies, stretching out again before rolling onto his side, now facing Harry. He leans in for a kiss, but Harry pulls a face, muttering something about morning breath. 

 

Instead, Harry traces his fingertip over Eggsy's face lovingly, smiling fondly at him. "You picked up a tan on that South America mission, darling," He whispers, too tired to talk any louder. "You have more freckles now." 

"Do I?" Eggsy quirks an eyebrow, scrubbing his face. "Get 'em every summer, cos I'm outside so much." 

"I just burn. I never tan." Harry chuckles softly.

"Start wearing a cap like me. I'll give y' one to borrow." 

"I am not wearing street clothes… The day you catch me in those hideous winged trainers of yours is the day I've officially given up." Harry presses a kiss to his forehead, opting for that instead of Eggsy's mouth 

"Swear I've seen you in 'em when you've been taking the bins out." 

"Fine… The day you see me wearing them properly, in public, on a walk, is the day I've given up. Yes?" 

"Yeah." 

 

Eggsy laughs quietly, his hands gripping to Harry's pyjama shirt, holding him close. Harry's face and chest are a little scratched up from the last mission, but it doesn't bother him much. Eggsy's sporting a healing split lip and a crooked nose, after refusing Harry's offer to click it back into place on the plane home. It would fix itself eventually, right? 

 

"That's new," Harry suddenly murmurs, accompanied by his thumb pressing against Eggsy's cheek. "And that one, too. Those ones across your jaw are all new." 

"Oi. Stop counting my spots." Eggsy huffs, but there isn't weight behind his words, and it's chased with a smile. 

"I'm not counting your spots, my darling boy, I'm counting your new freckles. And for the record, my love, you have perfect skin." Harry thumbs his cheekbone, then noses against Eggsy's neck

"Not with me moles an' all that. Used to get really bad acne." Eggsy grumbles. It was one of the reasons for his schoolyard fights, annoyed at people taking the piss out of his face. 

Harry frowns. "Well. I like your moles. In fact, I know where all of yours are." 

"Vergin' on creepy there, 'Arry." 

"I just like them… They make you very unique. You have one on your neck, two on your right jawline, one on your left pectoral, a few down your legs, and one right by your-" 

"'Arry." Eggsy laughs, wrapping his arms tight around him and giving him a squeeze. "You're obsessed wi' me." 

"Only because you're my young lover… My perfect boy…" 

 

Eggsy smirks at all the attention, letting Harry lazily kiss at his throat, running his hands through Harry's sleep-ruffled hair. Harry knows he's not allowed to leave marks, but still has a gentle nip at the skin of Eggsy's throat, just teasing. He sighs happily, pulling back to stare up at Eggsy, his eyes full of admiration. 

 

"How did I manage to bag you, Eggsy?" He asks softly, though it was a rhetorical question. 

"You popped my cherry in fitting room one. 'At's how." 

"Very funny, my boy. But one would never think that someone as young and virile would go after an old man like me." Harry's hand cups Eggsy's jaw, studying his face and bone structure for a moment before letting go

"Y'not that old. And you're fit enough. Personality's nice too, suppose. Y'taught me a lot of things, 'Arry. 'Ow to hold a knife and shit." 

"My dear, I think you knew how to hold a knife beforehand. I just taught you how to hold it correctly." 

 

Harry quirks an eyebrow at Eggsy, before planting another kiss to his forehead. His hand moves to rub up and down Eggsy's back, one of his legs shifting until his thigh rests between Eggsy's legs. Eggsy reaches behind Harry, slipping his hands down the back of his pyjama bottoms and giving a cheeky little squeeze. It makes Harry squeak, not expecting it. 

 

"Get some more rest, my darling." He rests their foreheads together momentarily before pulling back. "I'll need to walk JB and start on the paperwork from that mission." 

Eggsy whines quietly at the idea of Harry leaving the bed, then rolls till he's lying on top of him, using his weight to pin him. He knows Harry could easily push him off, but he doesn't. "Don' go." Eggsy huffs, nipping Harry's shoulder. "Paperwork can wait." 

"Yes, but JB can't. He needs his mid-morning walk, he's very particular about it. Out of all the dogs there, why did you choose the bloody pug?" 

"Hey. Thought 'e wos a bulldog, alright? Looked like one at the time." 

"No, he really didn't, Eggsy. He looked like a pug." Harry scrubs his face with a little laugh, amused at how terrible Eggsy's knowledge on dogs is. 

"Swear they're like, cousins or some shit. Like you know 'ow, eh… Huskies look like wolves, like that." 

"I understand what you're saying, my dear, but one was bred for companionship in China and the other was bred for bull fighting in Britain. Their conformations are completely different, too." 

"Do I look like I know the entire history of every fuckin' dog alive?" 

"Now, now, Eggsy. There's no need to be so vulgar at this time in the morning." Harry places a chaste kiss on Eggsy's jaw, settling him slightly. "Anyways. Get off so that I can attend to your dog. The dog that you are meant to care for." 

"I care for 'im. Just let him out the back for a piss."

"No, you know he has that beautiful Weimaraner bitch down the road that he must always stop to chat up every morning." 

"'E's setting 'is sights a little high. And don't call 'er a bitch, she's a nice dug." 

"No, my love, a bitch is- nevermind… I'll take you to Crufts one year and explain everything, yes?" Harry gently shoves Eggsy off of him, getting up and stretching out, before twitching the curtains open. "I'll be in the shower if you need anything. I'd be honoured if you chose to join me in there."

 

Harry unbuttons his shirt as he walks to the en suite, folding it over his arm once it's off. Eggsy hears the shower starting, and then the rustling of fabric as Harry undresses further. Eggsy smiles over at the bathroom door before wrapping the duvet tighter around him, deciding to settle down for another nap instead. 

 


End file.
